1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-up shoe, particularly to a contactlessly-chargeable light-up shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
For aesthetic feeling and kinesthetic enjoyment, kid shoes, especially sports shoes and walking shoes, are usually furnished with various light-emitting elements, such as LED (Light Emitting Diode) elements, electroluminescent elements or electric bulbs. The mobile flickering lights on feet indeed give us an amazing and amusing feeling at night. Light-emitting elements need electric energy, which may be provided by common batteries, button batteries, or rechargeable batteries. As the capacity of a common battery or button battery is limited, they need replacing often. For a waterproof purpose, electronic elements are encapsulated with a plastic material in some products. After the batteries are used up, the light-emitting function will be invalidated, and the light-up shoes thus become common shoes. In the light-up shoes adopting rechargeable batteries, the charging sockets on the shoes are exposed to water and humidity but have a poor waterproof function; thus, they are apt to short-circuit and rust, which influences the charging and light-emitting functions.